


Show Me Your Fears

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Quests, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Deep in a maze, searching for a cure for the illness sweeping over Camelot, each of the group has their worst fear revealed.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 857
Collections: Emrys is a mess





	1. The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, to make up for the fact I didn't upload yesterday. Enjoy!

‘For once, why couldn’t it be a meadow?’ Merlin grumbled, kicking at the gravel beneath his feet in annoyance. It didn’t help that he was the one carrying the satchel with the food supplies and water, making it hard to keep up.

‘I agree. Or a nice lake, with a sandy beach.’ Elyan’s eyes drifted off into the sky, daydreaming rather than focusing on the task at hand, until Arthur shot him a glare.

‘I hate mazes.’ Percival grumbled, the closest to Merlin’s side, staring up at the hedgerows with annoyance. It was funny, considering his size, to see him look so small compared to the surroundings.

‘Then there was the creepy guy at the entrance.’ Gwaine added to the conversation, having been singing off-tune for most of the journey. A murmur of agreement, the man in the robes had been terrifying.

‘I hate Magic. No offence, Merlin.’ Elyan quickly added the last part, which Merlin found amusing.

‘There’s a difference between heating bath water, and trapping us in a dangerous maze.’ Arthur pointed out, finally joining in the conversation. Merlin glared at the King, spotted Lancelot’s apologetic gaze. It was one thing, to have the King knowing he had Magic. Another, telling him just how powerful he was.

Arthur thought Morgana was strong. How would he react when he found out that everything Morgana knew, had been taught by him?

‘What about the nightmares part? I don’t fancy seeing the Princess in a dress.’ That earned some chuckles, Gwaine’s teasing never failing to brighten the mood. Even Arthur, despite how he turned his sword to the Knight, was finding it funny.

‘When he said face our nightmares…’

‘And the bit where they would come alive.’ Gwaine helpfully added to Lancelot’s statement, the Knight shoving him in annoyance,

‘Do you think he meant it?’ Merlin hoped not, his nightmares were terrifying, and if Lancelot’s stare was anything to go by, he was thinking the same thing.

‘We get in, find the chalice, and get out.’

The reason they were in the maze, was to cure an illness that had struck Camelot. Legend had it that the cure for the disease existed in the Perilous Lands, which they had travelled to and found the maze. The Chalice held the cure they were seeking, but between them and it, a maze that was dark. Mist crept over the top, no sunlight could get in, and they walked through as a group.

Each Knight had their sword drawn, apart from Merlin, who walked behind them and tried not to worry about the fact that it wasn’t a sorcerer that had led them in here. He was just a figure, made almost entirely of Magic, and Merlin was beginning to think this was slightly more than they had bargained for.

‘We should find a place to rest. We’ve been walking for hours.’ Arthur stated, Leon agreeing with him, turning to the other Knights and to Merlin, probably to give an order. It was cut short by a growl, that rumbled through the space and shook the ground beneath them. Merlin winced, recognised the sound anywhere.

Wyverns. Not a major threat, with his ability to control them, but he looked around and found a very pale-faced Leon.

‘Wyverns?’ Arthur questioned, caught a glimpse of red eyes as one ran in front. They were circling them, Merlin realised, as the Knights drew into ranks around Merlin.

‘I heard tales of them as a child, I’ve always hated them.’ Leon admitted, shaking slightly as he drew his sword up. From out of the mist in front, a set of red eyes that slowly revealed the creature, leathery wings and a horrible shape, twisted and ugly.

‘Get ready!’ Arthur called, while Merlin wondered if it would be such a bad thing, to admit he was a Dragonlord. Lancelot was watching him, like he was trying to urge Merlin to make a decision.

It was made for him, when another appeared at the other end. He could not make them face both, not when they needed to be moving.

‘ _S’enthend’ apokhorein nun epello-o-o_!’ The creatures cowered under his shout, bowed down hesitantly, scampering back into the mist faster than they had appeared. The Warlock relaxed slightly, that had not been the worst outcome, before looking to Arthur.

The King was studying him, waiting, and Merlin realised he couldn’t really escape this conversation.

‘They’re related to Dragons.’ He stated, before pausing, and Arthur finished the thought.

‘And you can command Dragons.’ It wasn’t a question, it was like Arthur was beginning to piece together things, like why the Great Dragon had been sighted recently, despite Merlin saying that Arthur had killed it.

‘Balinor was my father.’ He confirmed, surprised when guilt crossed the King’s face. Of course, Arthur had been the one to tell him not to mourn him, that no man was worth his tears.

‘I’m sorry.’ He tried, the same words that he’d spoken after he admitted his Magic to the King, but Arthur just turned back to his men.

‘Let’s keep moving. Leon’s fear may have been dealt with, but there are six more of us.’

**

Merlin dragged his feet slightly, upset that Arthur wouldn’t even look at him. The others had snuck him supportive glances, even Leon had ruffled his hair and told him that the King would come around eventually. Gwaine and Lancelot flanked him, exchanging glances that probably should have bothered him, but he was too busy being miserable.

‘Does anyone want to admit their fears? So that we could prepare for such a thing?’ Leon asked, from where he was walking by Arthur’s side. It sounded like a good idea, Merlin wondering which one of the many creatures that had challenged him were the most frightening.

‘I think mine might be the Griffin.’ Lancelot broke the silence, others turning to stare at him, before Arthur gave a nod.

‘Then we need a way to kill it.’

‘Your sword will work.’ Merlin piped up, then realised he was yet again about to expose more than he wanted to. Arthur cocked his head, had already heard of how Merlin had enchanted the weapon that Lancelot used when the Griffin was killed.

‘My sword is of Magic?’ Arthur asked, staring to it with a lip curling up slightly. Merlin winced, he should probably have approached that topic slightly differently.

‘A little?’ He answered, watched the King roll his eyes at the way he made it sound like a question.

‘Brilliant.’ It was sarcastic, so Merlin didn’t dare bring anything else up, just fell silent again.

**

The Griffin appearing had been expected, but even so, Merlin was surprised. He scrambled out of the way, watching as the Knights shouted orders to each other, surrounding the beast easily and trying to distract it with torches and waving their swords. Arthur was the only one that could deal a fatal blow, but they could still confuse the creature, Merlin watching as they worked in unison.

It had always surprised him, how they could work so well together, the Knights understanding their King without having to speak. Arthur got a hit to the flank, the Griffin crying out and turning to lash out, but Lancelot pushed forwards, tempted the creature’s attention back to him, and allowing the King to deal a fatal blow.

The creature slumped, blocking the crossroads of the maze, and Merlin watched as the Knights came back towards him.

‘Two creatures down, five left.’

‘Do they have to be creatures?’ Gwaine questioned, earning him some odd glances. Merlin understood what the man was referring to, knew that one of his reoccurring nightmares was about the man that had finally struck his father down in battle.

‘If it is a man,’ Merlin stated, trying to reassure his friend, ‘then he’ll be easier to take down.’ Gwaine relaxed when Merlin placed a hand to his shoulder, the worry gone almost instantly.

‘You’re right as ever, Merl.’

**

They’d stopped for a break, taking it in shifts so they could get some rest. Merlin was the one to wake, finding Gwaine reaching for his sword and trying to sneak away.

‘You aren’t going alone.’ Merlin stated, Gwaine jumping, before falling silent. The Knight studied him for a moment, before gesturing for him to follow.

‘Let me have the killing blow.’ He was quite happy to do that, if Gwaine needed this, then he’d be more than happy to do so. Leaving the others, they started on the walk, Merlin making note of which way they were travelling.

‘Arthur will come around, to the Dragonlord thing.’ Gwaine stated, not looking anywhere but forward, hands gripping the sword. Merlin sighed, felt the sadness creep back in.

‘I don’t know if he will. He has every right to be angry, I lied to him.’ All he seemed to do was lie, when he wanted nothing more than to be able to tell them the truth, to explain everything. He hated living a lie, hated keeping secrets from those he cared about most.

‘For good reason. Listen, Merl. You had every right, you’re a good man. And if the Princess doesn’t see that, then he’s the fool.’ Gwaine lowered his sword, turned to rest a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. The Warlock looked up, and even in the low light, he could see the honesty on the man’s face. He couldn’t help the way his heart sped up slightly, hands clamming up.

‘And man would be lucky for your devotion.’ Those eyes, usually teasing and full of charm, now so serious. Merlin rocked into the touch, watched in surprise as Gwaine’s eyes briefly flicked to his lips, before a crunching sound snapped them from whatever had been about to happen.

A Knight. In full armour, with a helmet on his head, wielding a sword that Merlin recognised as the one that Gwaine kept hidden under his bed. The one that had struck his father down.

When Gwaine had first told him, it had been one evening, when Merlin was sitting on the Knight’s bed and teasing him about his secrets. He hadn't expected the Knight to admit something so deep, something that hurt him so much.

Now, Merlin could see the Knight that Gwaine feared, the one that haunted him.

‘Gwaine…’

‘Stay back, Merlin. Just let me deal with this.’

Merlin did as told. Even though Gwaine was dressed in very little armour, and the man opposed was aided by the fact he was created by Magic, Merlin understood why he wanted to do this. He watched the fight, the sound of swords clashing ringing out through the misty maze.

It was awe-inspiring to watch, the two blocking and parrying blows, before Gwaine feinted left and tried to trip the Knight. He managed to get a hit, but the Knight was fast, spun and knocked Gwaine down. He stumbled, rolled and rose back up, briefly gazing to Merlin.

‘Forbearnan.’ He murmured, watched as fire engulf the sword Gwaine was holding, it sliced through the air and hit the armour, melting through and hitting chainmail, followed by skin. The Knight growled, moved to attack, but Gwaine’s new-found power was giving him strength. Another hit, this time to the shoulder holding the sword, and the armoured-Knight dropped the sword. It vanished, and Gwaine pushed the blade straight through the man’s breastplate.

Dead. The man slumped, and Gwaine stepped back, the flames dying.

‘Thank you.’ Gwaine whispered, looking down to the Knight, and Merlin waited. He heard the others rushing up, could hear Arthur ready to shout at them for being stupid, but he glared at the King and shook his head.

Arthur skidded to a stop, the Knights doing the same, and when Merlin was sure they wouldn’t say anything, he turned back to Gwaine. Stepped forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘Alright?’ Whatever emotion Gwaine had been showing, it was pushed down, and by the time the Knight looked to them, he was smiling.

‘Three down.’ Four more to go.

**

‘Snakes?!’ Percival screeched, and Merlin would have laughed, but there was a group of snakes slithering towards them. Group? Herd? Merlin wondered what the collective term was, then quickly got with the idea of hiding behind the torch Leon was holding. He was surprised, although not disappointed, when Gwaine wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him tight to him, away from the snakes.

‘Glad to see after all we’ve faced,’ Leon began, swiping the torch at the approaching creatures,

‘That it’s snakes that scare you the most.’ Arthur finished, dispatching of one with a swipe of his sword. They were huddling backwards, Leon and Arthur holding them off with the torch and sword, while the others kept an eye on behind them.

‘Any spells that you know?’ Merlin froze, staring at his King in confusion. Arthur had never asked that question, ever since he found out that Merlin had been keeping the secret.

‘Spells?’ He was confused, Arthur wanted him to use Magic?

‘Yes, you idiot. Any time now would be useful.’ The insult snapped him out of it, but Merlin was still weary of showing too much strength. He focused on Leon’s torch, muttered a quick spell that had the torch brightening, till the fire scorched the snakes and they could push them back. Percival was still cowering behind them, picking Merlin to keep him safe, and the servant watched as the snakes left.

Arthur turned, looking straight at Merlin, and the servant went to speak.

‘Right, let’s keep moving.’ He shut his mouth again, tried not to feel disappointed at the reaction.

‘Nice job, Merlin.’ Leon praised, clapping him on the shoulder, and completely ignoring the glare that came from the King.

**

‘That’s… not mine.’ Arthur concluded, even though he was staring at his father. Uther Pendragon, wielding a sword and glaring right at them. The group looked to those who were left, and Merlin knew it wasn’t him, staring at the only other one it could be.

Elyan froze, one hand on his sword, the other shaking slightly. Arthur looked surprised, almost shocked, yet Merlin understood.

‘Need us?’ Gwaine asked, fully understanding why Elyan might want to do this alone. But the Knight took a deep breath, stared right at the old-King.

‘No. No, I’ve got this.’ Elyan drew his sword, while Gwaine gripped Arthur’s arm, warning him not to move.

‘Sorcery, your father deserved to burn at the stake.’ Merlin jumped, slightly surprised that they could speak, realising that it was feeding off Elyan’s fear.

‘Don’t listen to it.’ Lancelot spoke softly, the Knight tensing, before he lunged.

He understood now why Arthur was a good swordsman. Uther was incredible, and although Merlin had seen him fight once before, it was nothing to watching it now.

‘The Pyre was too good, for scum like him.’ Uther panted out, and Elyan broke. Merlin could see it, listened to Elyan’s snarl as he moved. The sword made contact, sliced through Uther’s sword-arm and then spun, kicked out and the old-King dropped.

Merlin moved now, went for Arthur and turned the King to face him, just in time for the sword to be brought down. Arthur’s eyes never left his, and Merlin was glad for it, waited until Uther was definitely dead.

‘Just us two left, prat.’ Merlin remarked, and Arthur chuckled slightly.

**

They made camp for the second night, although there wasn’t much change in light, the Knights all had bodies that were used to strict schedules. Merlin sat with Lancelot while he kept watch, then with Percival, before he decided to get some sleep. Their satchel was running low on food and water, they didn’t have long on these rations.

Merlin woke to shouts of confusion, to the sight of a woman, standing perfectly still on the edge of the path they were currently slumped on. He saw the issue immediately, he knew who she was, recognised her from the paintings in the Castle.

Ygraine had eyes for nobody but Arthur, walking closer, even with the Knights all shouting in confusion. Leon was the only other one that knew who she was, stood beside Arthur with a slack expression. Merlin, however, was focused on the fact that she had a knife in her belt, was fully capable of killing.

He’d feared it would be Nimueh, that Arthur feared. Now, he saw it was so much worse. Merlin raced forwards, to be by Arthur’s side, gripped the King.

‘Arthur, it isn’t real.’

‘My boy, look how grown up you are!’ If there had been any doubt, now the others knew. Silence, waiting for the King to instruct, and Arthur was trembling. Eyes wide, lost, and his hand wrapped around Excalibur shaking slightly.

‘She isn’t real.’ Merlin tried again, watched as Ygraine took another step towards them. Arthur was torn, between staring at Merlin, and looking at her.

‘I’m so proud of you, love. You’ve done so well.’ Another step, the beautiful Queen smiling in a way that was so motherly, that it hurt Merlin to see. When Merlin forced himself to stare at Arthur, he didn’t see the wise King that he’d come to respect, but the boyish Prince that was naïve, so utterly unsure, caught up and in need of the guidance that would come with years.

‘Trust me.’ Merlin murmured, reaching for the sword carefully, fingers closing around it. Arthur trembled, lips parting, but he said nothing.

‘It’s time that you come and join me, Arthur.’ Soft, a voice like honey, and Arthur’s fingers let go of the sword. The Knights were still, waiting for instruction, but the King could not give it.

‘Shut your eyes, Arthur. Don’t look.’ Merlin remembered sitting outside Arthur’s Chambers all night, waiting for his Prince to call for him. Knowing that Arthur needed him, and he wasn’t going to leave him alone.

Arthur’s eyes flicked shut, and Merlin turned. Despite hating wielding a sword, he knew how to use it enough to stab a mostly-defenceless woman, winced when she cried out as Excalibur pierced her. He drew it back, the Queen slumping to the floor, and Merlin felt awful.

Arthur had just watched both his parents die, and Merlin could do nothing to ease the pain. He cleaned the blade with a spell, nodded to Leon, who got them moving once more.

The King briefly smiled to Merlin, pained and hurt, but it was better than nothing.

**

‘Guess you’re not important enough to have your fear exposed, huh?’ The King teased, staring at the Chalice that stood at the altar. Merlin wasn’t offended, mostly because he had an awful feeling that something was about to happen.

‘I don’t like this.’ Leon muttered, gripping his sword tighter, while the others closed ranks around them.

‘Merlin’s got to have a fear.’ Lancelot agreed, while Arthur was focused on the chalice.

‘We need that, for Camelot. Second-guessing such a gift…’ Arthur halted mid-speech, and Merlin only took a moment to understand why.

Because his fear had appeared, walking out from the ruins around the Chalice, and standing on the edge of the steps. Peering down at the group, ready to attack, and now it made perfect sense. His fear, the thing he’d been guessing all this time, yet it seemed so obvious when he saw it.

Merlin was staring up to a perfect copy of himself.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's worst fear is Merlin. Lol

Strangely, it made sense, the moment Merlin met his own eyes. After everything they had fought, the thing that still scared him the most was what people said he was, what he might become. This Merlin looked the same as him, eyes still blue at the moment, wearing almost identical clothing. But there was no cheerful smile, just a haunting emptiness, like the one Merlin tried to keep pushing down whenever he could.

He looked like the thing Merlin saw in his worst nightmares, when Arthur was gone because he had failed. When his Magic grew too powerful, and Merlin had to give in.

‘Merlin.’ Arthur quietly said, but the Warlock was frozen, watching as the other version of him took a step down from the altar.

He couldn’t fight himself. Because that would mean showing Arthur what he could do, it would mean fighting with Magic he was still learning to control. Oh, he didn’t want to do this anymore, wished he was far away from this maze.

‘Are you really going to let them stand there?’ Not-real Merlin asked, looking past him to Arthur, and then back. It sounded like him, if a little sour in his tone, sneering like he was the all-powerful one here. Then again, he was.

‘After all that you’ve done for him,’ Other-Merlin took a step, now on the same level as him, and he still hadn't moved,

‘You’re going to let him down now?’ They were talking about Arthur, about what Merlin had to do to keep his King safe. Arthur was drawing his sword, evidently thought he could take Merlin on, which was amusing. He made it two steps, before other-Merlin’s hand shot out, and the Knights went flying. Hit the wall behind them, and were pinned to it.

‘Merlin!’ Arthur snapped, yet he still didn’t move. Other-Merlin’s eyes were now burning gold, amused, tilting his head to the side.

‘I expected more, from the greatest Warlock to ever live.’ But that wasn’t him! Why couldn’t people see that he wasn’t that strong, that he didn’t deserve the titles that people kept throwing at him? Other-Merlin took one more pace, close enough now that Merlin did get ready to protect the Knights.

‘We just want the Chalice. If you’re me,’ Which he obviously was, ‘Then you want Arthur to live, just as much as I do.’

Other-Merlin smirked, amused, fire forming around his hands without even muttering a spell.

‘For all this talk of keeping Arthur safe, what about everyone else? Will, Freya, Balinor…’ Merlin hissed, brought up the shield in time for the first fireball to hit it perfectly, Other-Merlin grinning like a maniac. Is that what he looked like, when he smiled?

‘They were accidents.’

‘And all those that you’ve killed for the King?’ There were so many, so many people he tried to tell to run, to leave him alone and not try and fight. But they never listened.

‘I tried…’

‘You did nothing!’ The spell hit him by surprise, Merlin skidding back and digging his heels into the ground, trying not to fall. He didn’t want to fight, but talking wasn’t doing a lot, so he forced his mind to work, muttered out the words to try and defend himself.

Other-Merlin batted away the spell like it was child’s play, which, in all fairness, it probably was.

The others were strangely quiet, and Merlin turned only to see that they had been gagged. Was that him? Other-him, presumably.

‘Just let us pass.’ Merlin tried again, after all, he was no match for this form of himself.

‘How many more innocents have to die, until you realise that your King isn’t worth it?’ Other-Merlin sneered, completely ignoring his pleading tone. Strangely, Merlin found his anger bubbling up at the statement, glared at his reflection.

‘As many as it takes.’ He didn’t mean those words, apart from the fact that he did mean them. That he would do anything to keep Arthur safe, no matter what happened, no matter who stood in his way.

‘There he is. All-mighty Emrys, so-called child of the Gods.’ Merlin didn’t know why he was rising to the bait, but he threw the fire, watched as his counterpart slammed a shield up.

He didn’t stop. All the spells he knew, every destructive one he could think off, hurled out. The ruins around the Chalice crashed down, the sky that they had finally been able to see darkening. A storm forming, as the two threw the elements back and forth, challenging each other’s power.

The thing was, he was fighting someone that was supposed to be himself. Whatever made this Merlin real, it had been a spell, and to break it, he needed to be stronger than it. To do something that even the spell couldn’t copy, something that made him Emrys.

He remembered striking Nimueh down, let the storm build overtop, the wind picking up and the ground trembling under him. The other Merlin was fighting, but he couldn’t quite tap into the power that Merlin had, the stuff he kept buried down under all his many layers.

When he screamed, it was full of pain. Of having to fight something that was the worst version of himself, of having all his fears brought to the surface like they were nothing. It rang out clearly, and the lightning followed his command, struck down right onto the other-Merlin.

He panted, rested his hands to his knees as the rain began, as it lashed down onto the ground and steamed at the spot where Other-Merlin had stood.

Then he laughed. Hell, it was funny, of course his biggest fear had been himself! He laughed until the rain finally died, until he could straighten himself and finally risked turning back to the others.

Arthur was staring at him in shock. Eyes wide, maybe even terror? He’d never used his Magic for anybody but Arthur, and now he had to deal with the fact that his King would hate him.

‘The illness of Camelot has been purged for your deeds.’ The voice startled him, the man in the robes standing by the Chalice.

After all that, they didn’t even need it.

‘And the Chalice?’ Arthur asked, the robed man smiling.

‘You may drink from it, as your reward.’ Merlin didn’t like it, not one bit, felt the others begin to move towards his side.

‘What is it?’

‘A gift. Of immortality.’

It felt like he’d been punched in the gut, the moment that word was mentioned. He rocked back, listened to the Knights talking to Arthur.

‘Immortality? I guess it could be useful, if you never had to worry about dying in battle.’ Leon suggested, while Merlin looked to the robed man.

‘And we couldn’t leave it for somebody else to get.’ Elyan agreed. The robed-man was smiling now, right at Merlin, and the Warlock hurt so much.

‘But living forever? You’d be alone.’

That was all he could take, and ignoring Arthur’s shout, Merlin ran. Up the steps, lunged for the Chalice and drained the liquid in one long gulp. Slammed it down onto the surface of the stone.

‘You can’t live forever. It would be painful.’ He said, looking at Arthur. The King blinked, yet again staring at him like he’d never seen him, and the robed-man placed his hands together.

‘Then none shall be gifted the reward of Immortality.’

‘None? Merlin just drank it!’ Arthur snapped, waving his hand at him like he was demented. Merlin had rather hoped that the King would just be angry at him and leave it, but the person beside him ruined that.

‘Emrys is already Immortal, my King. One cannot become immortal twice.’ And with that, the man vanished, leaving Merlin very much exposed to the group of six men that now knew too much.

**

Nobody spoke, not even as Merlin burnt down the maze for them to escape from, as they reached the horses they had left outside. He set to work on tacking them up, collecting their bags and packing them, like he always did when they went out.

They still didn’t speak. The horses were mounted, and Merlin followed the Knights in the direction of Camelot, kept his head hung and waited to either be kicked out, or possibly executed for everything he had kept from Arthur.

Night fell, and with it came the making of a camp. The food rations were put into a stew, and Merlin hummed as he tended to the fire, annoyed that it had taken twelve strikes of the flint before he managed to get it to light. Maybe he was losing his touch, he mused, bowling up some stew and handing it out.

Arthur first, then Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival, moving around the fire before returning to his own spot, taking what was left and gulping it down.

They still didn’t speak, so he untacked the horses and brushed them down, got out each of the Knights’ bedrolls and blankets, before going to collect some more firewood.

‘Merlin.’ He rose his head to the King, tried to collect his nerves.

‘Yes, Sire?’ He might as well be respectful, if he was going to be executed, he didn’t want to insult the King as well.

‘Get some rest. It’s a long ride back to Camelot, and we all know how you hate riding.’ Merlin froze, unsure, because Arthur was smiling. His words were teasing, there was no malice, it was like he genuinely wasn’t going to have Merlin killed.

‘Not my fault you all have extra padding.’ He shot back, on instinct, before biting his tongue. Arthur rolled his eyes, stood up and moved towards his bedroll, muttering something about how he was a complete idiot.

Arthur wasn’t going to kill him. Nor were any of the others, who were smiling at him, albeit a little hesitantly. Gwaine, never one to stick to the norm, jumped up and moved across to him, ruffled his hair in an affectionate way.

‘Should do your voodoo stuff more often. It’s hot.’ He teased, which earnt him a waterskin being thrown at his head by Arthur.

Merlin just laughed, laughed because they weren’t mad at him, because they still wanted him here.

Maybe he could work through his fear, after all.


End file.
